


Liam Payne role play collection

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Liam, F/M, Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of stories including Liam and role play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry-postman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of Liam with each boy and Sophia. This is dedicated for the lovely Amy who suggested this. I hope you all enjoy this series. X

Harry looked out of his window of his home, feeling a mixture of nerves if excitement. Today him and his boyfriend of 3 years Liam were going to enjoy a little role play. A few days ago, a drunk Harry confessed to Liam about wanting to be a slutty housewife and Liam being a Pervy postman who breaks in and has his way with Harry. Liam was shocked at first, as Harry was usually very vanilla in their relationship, but he couldn't deny how good it sounded and imagining Harry dressed up in beautiful lingerie. 

So for the next few days, Liam and Harry was getting ready for their sexy role play. While Liam started looking for a postman outfit with Zayn, Harry spent an incredibly large amount of time inVictoria's secrets with Eleanor, Niall and an embarrassed Louis. (Who was dragged along by his girlfriend.) 

A few days later and their little role play was about to take place. Liam went out before Harry woke up, leaving a note telling his boyfriend to get ready. Harry had a quick shower and took out the Victoria secret bag he hid under the bed. He had bought a matching pair of bra and panties which had a beautiful lace detail. He also bought an extremely light silk black dressing gown. He checked himself in the mirror, admiring his beautiful body that looked incredibly feminine. He then put a little eyeshadow and blusher on that Perrie gave him to look a little more attractive. 

Harry went to the kitchen, standing still looking at the window. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of starting. He started to say a few things to get him into character. "Oh, why is my husband always away on business." He said in a seductive voice, sounding like a slutty housewife. "All I need is some sexy man that will make me feel so good." He said moaning a little.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pair of arms grab him. He shrieked a little at the sudden grab. "Fuck, I finally have you all to myself." The voice, which Harry recognised as Liam. Harry smirked a little as he saw what Liam was wearing. He was wearing a pair of tight shorts which showed his hard erection. He had the traditional postman waist coat on but no shirt on, showing off his buff chest. Harry smiled at his boyfriend's outfit which was obviously from some kinky sex shop Zayn took him to.

"Oh Mr postman." Harry said in a seductive way, feeling Liam grinding his crouch on Harry's. "please fuck me. My husband never fucks me any more." Liam just smiled, kissing his boyfriend and tasting the cherry lipstick on his lips. "Oh you're such a slutty housewife, I bet you would let anyone fuck you in those sexy panties" Liam removed the silky dressing gown, seeing Harry just in his bra and panties. "Fucking hell." Liam groaned. "Get on your knees." He commanded as Harry obeyed.

Liam took out his dick, Harry staring at it with lust. Harry couldn't help and straight away started sucking on Liam, making the older man groan. "God, you feel so good slut. Bet you suck so many dicks." Liam pushed Harry in as deep as he could. Harry tried his best to go as quick as he could, wanting to impress the 'postman'. Suddenly Liam took Harry out of him. "I'm gonna fuck you now you slut."

Liam lifted Harry up and laid him on the table. He removed the black panties and admired the boy for a second. "I ain't giving you any prep you slut, I know you don't need it." Liam said, lining himself up in Harry's hole. He pushed straight in, making Harry moan. "Oh Mr Postman!" Harry screamed out loud as Liam started to go quicker. He thrusted as quick as he could, hitting Harry's spot every time. Suddenly, Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and came all over his chest. Liam came just after him, cumming inside Harry.

Liam laid down next to his boyfriend, coming down from his high and breathing out loud. He smiled at Harry, who went closer to him. "I've just realised we've never had sex in the kitchen before." Harry said, making Liam laugh. "You're right, but it was perfect. Did you enjoy being the slutty housewife?" "Of course and I liked you being the sexy postman?" "Oh yes, it felt weird at first but now, I kinda like. We'll have to try it more often." Harry silently agreed. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, Liam suggested they both have a romantic bath together. Harry agreed as the two went to their large bathroom. When Liam started running the water he noticed Harry was looking on his phone. "What you looking at love?" Liam asked, making Harry smile. "Just more suggestions for role play." He replied, making Liam roll his eyes. "Really? You're already looking?" He said giving Harry a kiss. "Come on baby at lease enjoy our bath for now." He said as the two walked onto the bathroom, enjoying the rest of the day together.


	2. Niall- strangers in a bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall pretend to be strangers in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this is a very popular role play for couples, I don't think I would do it but, one for all.

Niall waited outside of the bar, feeling the chilly air. He never imagined he would be doing this with his boyfriend of two years, Liam. Recently, their usually passionate couple were going through a dry spell in their sex life. They used to be passionate, spontaneous and adventurous. But in the last few months with touring, interviews and never ending working, all the stress effected Niall and Liam's relationship. So their sex life was currently boring and bland. After two months of boring sex, Niall decided to do some research on how to spice up their sex life. He found role playing as an option and he found it interesting. He showed Liam and luckily, his boyfriend found it interesting as well. One particular role play he liked was the bar hook up, where the couple would pretend to meet in a bar and pretend to be strangers and then have a 'one night stand'.

Liam and Niall had planned the night perfectly. Liam would be the guy in the bar, while Niall would come in and flier with Liam, as if they didn't know each other. Liam had perfectly planned out every detail, even to the clothes they would wear. It was the first time in a long time that Liam and Niall was excited about sex. It made them feel like they were young boys again.

So when the night finally came, the two drove to the bar and Liam went in first. Niall waited outside for 10 minutes, looking around and thinking of what he was going to say. Eventually Niall went inside to the warm bar. He looked around the dark bar, seeing it was quiet for a Wednesday. It was a stereotypical bar, some generic rock song was playing out loud, a pool table where two men were playing against each other and there was only several people in, all older men.

Niall saw Liam sitting at the bar, a drink in his hands and looking deep in thought. Niall gave a small smile to his boyfriend, reminding himself that tonight, he didn't know who he was. So Niall sat down at the bar, a few seats away from Liam. The bartender went to Niall to serve him. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked, Niall looked at his tag, his name was Matt. "Scotch on the rocks please." Niall said as Matt nodded and started to prepare the drink. He came back a couple of minutes with the drink and Niall paid him. "Thanks love, it looks great." Niall said, flirting a little with Matt. "Why thanks, you're quite a cutie, we don't get a lot of people like you in here." 

Matt left Niall as he looked over to his boyfriend, who stared at him, acting as if he didn't know him. "Like what you see mate?" Niall asked, he irish accent a little broader then usual. "There's nothing wrong with admiring nice things." Liam said as he stood up and sat on the bar stool next to Niall. "What's your name?" He asked like he didn't know. "Niall." The boy replied. "Like to know anything else stranger?" "No, I'm Liam by the way." Liam said. "Nice to meet you, do you flirt with every twink that walks in a bar?" Niall asked in a tease. "No, just the very attractive ones with nice bums." Liam gave a little wink to the 'stranger'. 

For the next hour, Liam and Niall 'got to know each other' as they both had their drinks. Every time Niall got another scotch, he would flirt with the bartender, making Liam a little jealous. "I'm gonna change the song." Niall said as he went over to the old fashion juke box at the other side of the bar. He put some money in and choose his song. The song was some seductive rock song that suited this Niall a lot. He walked back over to Liam, who could see the other men in the bar lusting over his Niall. 

"What's the matter babe?" Niall asked when he got back to Liam. "Jealous?" Liam just stared at him for a second and couldn't help but kissed his boyfriend, wanting everyone to see them. "Outside now." Liam commanded. "Oh really? Bit quick, we've just met." Niall said in a teasing tone. Liam just growled as he took Niall's hand and went to the exit, feeling a little happy that everyone in the bar was watching them.

"God Niall, I couldn't wait any longer." Liam groaned as the two were in the back of Liam's car. "Niall, I need you right here now." Liam begged, making Niall smile a little. "Ok random person I've just meet," Niall replied sarcastically. "Let's get it on." The boyfriends kissed passionately as they both attempted to take their jeans off at the same time in the small space.

When they were both naked, Liam lined himself into Niall's hole, going in straight away. "Ah fuck!" Niall screamed out loud at the sudden pleasure. Liam went fast as quick as he could, not wanting to miss a moment. "Fuck li, it feels so good, harder!" Niall moaned, even though Liam was going as quick as he could. "God Niall, watching you tonight, all them Pervy men watching your body, I don't care that we had to pretend not to know each other, you're all mine and always will be." Liam groaned. "Oh babe, I think I'm gonna cum." Niall said, when he suddenly came all over his shirt. Liam suddenly came as well. 

"Oh god, that was amazing." Liam said as he laid down next to Niall, trying to catch his breath. Niall smiled at his amazing boyfriend, feeling so amazing. He kissed his man softly, feeling more in love then ever. "Li, have we ever done it in the car before?" Niall asked eventually. "Erm, I don't think so. This night's definitely been a night full of firsts." Liam joked softly, making both boys laugh. "Did you like what we did?" Niall asked. "Yeah, it's very interesting." Liam paused for a second. "I'm sorry for our little dry spell these past few months." He said quietly. 

"I understand Li, we've all been stressed out with life, I'm just glad we can have a little fun." Liam gave his boyfriend a cuddle. After a while, the two decided to get a pizza and go home to cuddle. Liam and Niall got to the seats and started to drive home. "Thank you for doing this baby." Niall said as he held Liam's hand. "Anytime darling. We might to try it again sometime in another bar." Niall just laughed as the couple drive off, looking forward to the rest of their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending it was a little rushed but I hope you all enjoyed. X


	3. Louis-massuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people celebrate their anniversaries with a nice dinner, a present or maybe some vanilla sex. But for Liam and Louis, their anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little kinky massage fic ;) 
> 
> Louis's outfit  
> http://www.annsummers.com/fancy-dress/fancy-dress-shop-by-category/fancy-dress-shop-by-category-fancy-dress/massage-minx-fancy-dress-outfit/68319.html

"How does that feel Mr Payne?" Louis asked his boyfriend of 1 year Liam. "Feels so good Louis." Liam replied, who was laying on his front on the single bed. Tonight was Liam and Louis's one year anniversary and they decided to celebrate with a little role play. The couple had fantasies about Louis being the beautiful masseur while Liam was a wealthy client who wanted a little more then a massage. Liam was actually enjoying the massage that Louis was giving him. Louis's small delicate hands felt amazing as he rubbed across Liam's tense back.

"Mr Payne, you seem really tense." Louis said innocently as if he was talking to a client. "Oh yes. It's been such a stressful week. No one in my office can do their job properly, they're all arseholes." Louis just smiled as he knew Liam was improvising. "Oh that sounds terrible, maybe you should just fire them all." Louis replied. "I know but then who would get my coffee?" Liam joked, making Louis laugh, knowing that had made a little script before they started. 

When Louis had finished with the massage, Liam sat up from the bed smiling at Louis. "So Mr Payne, is there anything else I can do for you today?" Louis asked softly, admiring Liam's buff chest. "Well, there might be one thing you can do for me." Liam replied, trailing a finger over Louis's pink masseur outfit he got from Ann Summers. "But Mr Payne, what if you are a secret federal agent in disguise and you're going to arrest me?" Louis teased, making Liam laugh. "Louis, would you honestly think like that about me?" Liam joked, making Louis shrug. "I guess not."

Louis suddenly kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips. He went slowly, loving the taste of his boyfriend. Liam seemed to enjoy it as well, as he was feeling all of Louis's small body. "Fucking hell." Liam moaned. "I wanna fuck you so much in that fucking outfit." Liam felt the pink outfit through his fingers as he started to unzip the front. When he took the little pink dress off, Liam could see Louis was wearing a cute pair of women's black panties, it suited his skinny tab body. "Oh baby boy." Liam moaned softly. "You look beautiful." Louis just smiled. "Less talk Mr Payne, more fucking." 

Louis started to remove the towel that was wrapped around Liam's crouch area, revealing Liam's fully erect dick. Louis couldn't help himself and knelt down and started to suck his boyfriend's dick. "Oh god! Louis!" Liam groaned as Louis went as fast as he could. "Fuck, you know how to satisfy a customer." Liam joked, making Louis smirk a little. Soon enough, Liam stopped Louis, not wanting to cum just yet. 

"Would you like me to ride you Mr Payne, you are the customer and the customer is always right." Louis asked innocently. "Of course baby, I've heard you're quite good at riding a large dick." Liam laid down on the bed again, waiting patiently for his boyfriend. Louis slowly took his panties off, giving a little show to his Liam. He then straddled Liam as he lined himself up to Liam's dick.

Louis sunk down on his boyfriend, groaning a little as he attempted to relax. "Are you ok Lou?" Liam asked a little concerned. "I'm fine." Louis replied as he could finally feel the pleasure. Louis started riding up and down, going as quick as he could. "Oh Mr Payne, you feel so good." Louis moaned. Suddenly, Louis felt an overwhelming feeling to cum. "Oh God, I'm gonna," Louis said as he came all over Liam's chest as Liam came inside Louis as well.

Louis laid down on his boyfriend's chest, feeling completely exhausted. "Hey you." He heard Liam say. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, feel tired now." Liam just smiled. "Happy anniversary by the way." Louis said, nearly forgetting what night it was. "Thank you Louis, I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm glad we did this. Louis just smiled at his boyfriend as he gave him a kiss. While most couples spend their anniversaries going for a dinner, buying expensive items or having some boring sex, Liam and Louis enjoyed their anniversary they way they wanted, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a perfect way to spend an anniversary together ;) x


	4. Zayn-teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn enjoy a little teacher/student role play in an unusual place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very generic role play scenario but still a lot of fun hope you all enjoy x

Zayn couldn't believe what he was doing. He was sitting in the Louis and Harry's home office, in his old school uniform (which was a bit tight now) pretending to be a naughty school boy who going to be punished by his teacher aka, his boyfriend of 2 years Liam. The other night, Liam had confessed his secret fantasy of being a teacher who has to punish his student, as Zayn just laughed at how generic the fantasy was. But being the kind and open boyfriend he was, he decided to do it for Liam. 

So as Zayn waited for his 'teacher' to come in, the boy felt a mixture of nerves and excitement. He had done several role plays before with Liam but he always felt excited for doing it. Suddenly the door opened showing Liam. He was wearing a smart shirt with a tie and smart trousers and even wore some fake glasses, he definitely looked like a modern day teacher. "Hello Malik." Liam said as he sat down at the desk. "I'm glad you made the effort to see me, you've been a very naughty boy."

Zayn tried not to moan at that sentence as Liam looked at some random papers. "You behaviour has been unacceptable, skipping classes, drinking during lessons, smoking behind the bike shed, being rude to the teachers, the list is endless." "Whatever." Zayn said, rolling his eyes, pretending like her didn't care like a stereotypical teenager would. "Now since you are behaving so badly I have no option but to punish you."

"What do you mean punish me Mr Payne?" Zayn asked surprised. "I mean punish you so you can finally learn your lesson. Now come here and lay on my lap." Zayn just obeyed his 'teacher' and went behind the desk, laying on his Liam's lap. Liam undid Zayn's trousers pulled them down along with his boxers, showing his nice arse. "Now Malik, I think 40 spanks will do." Liam said as Zayn started to get turned on. "Yes Mr Payne, punish me, I've been a very naughty boy." 

Liam straight away spanked Zayn's left cheek, making Zayn moan. "Oh fuck!" The raven haired boy moaned out loud as Liam spanked him again as he continued spanking the boy. "Oh Mr Payne, please more!" Zayn moaned out loud as Liam went faster. After Liam gave his 'student' 40 spanks, he sat him up and looked at him. "Now Malik, why don't you make up for all you naughty behaviour and let me fuck you" Liam said a little bluntly. "Yes please Mr Payne." Zayn replied.

Liam lifted his boyfriend onto the desk so his top half was laying on the table while his legs were dangling. Liam spread Zayn out as he started to open him up, making sure he was opened enough to take Liam. When Liam was ready, he lined himself up and went straight into him without warning, making Zayn scream. "Oh fuck!" Zayn moaned. "Mr Payne, please." Liam started going at a fast pace, loving the feeling of his still tight boyfriend. "Fuck Malik, you feel so good, no wonder everyone in this school wants to fuck you." He groaned as he went faster. All too soon, Liam came inside of Zayn. As Zayn came all over the floor. 

Liam laid down on the table next to Zayn, trying to get his breath back. "So Mr Payne, if I ever need to be taught a lesson again or need extra credit should I just come to you?" Zayn asked innocently. "Of course you can Malik." Liam replied giving his boyfriend a kiss. "That was fucking amazing." Liam whispered, making Zayn smile. "I know, we should do more of this stuff, you know mix it now and again." Zayn replied as Liam just silently agreed, going to cuddle his boyfriend.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A voice said at the door, making Liam and Zayn look up. It was Louis and Harry, who had just come back from their date to find their band mates in their office, just finished having sex. "What the hell have you been doing in here?" Louis shouted at the scene. "Erm, nothing much, just having some fun." Zayn said, pretending to be innocent. "We leave you for a few hours to babysit our cats while we go on a date and we come back to find you two both fucking in our office!" Louis shouted, as Harry just stood there, trying not to laugh at his overreacted boyfriend. "I am not using that desk again. I'm burning it and you two can pay for a new one!" Louis said as he left the room as Harry just smiled at his friends. "Nice one lads, hope you enjoyed yourselves." He said as he left the room as well, making the couple laugh, feeling quite content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go x


	5. Sophia-princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save princess Sophia, prince Liam needs to wake her up in a very unusual way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This is a very unusual role play but hope you all enjoy x

Sophia stared up at the ceiling as she waited for Liam. Her and her boyfriend had been through a rich patch lately. With Liam traveling the world with One Direction while  
Sophia was in university and trying to make it in the fashion world, it was affecting their relationship. They would always remember the old days where they would make sweet passionate love nearly everyday, anywhere they want. (One time, they had sex in Harry's hotel room.) the couple had decided they had enough of it and decided to find a way to being back the spice in their love. 

They did all their research and looked for many ways to help their relationship. One particular thin they both liked was role play. Liam had mentioned his interest in role play before and the two decided to try it out. They looked through different types of scenarios they could play. One particular scenario they liked was a prince/princess role play. What happened is the princess is in a deep sleep and she will awake with true love's first kiss. The prince finds the princess and kisses her but realises she still doesn't wake up. She he tries other ways of waking her up. The couple decided to try this, the set up the scene, got some nice costumes and even set a date when both of them will be free.

So this was where Sophia was now, laying in bed, wearing a beautiful green princess dress and a tiny tiara on her head. She played the role of the sleeping princess, waiting for her true love to come and wake her up. Sophia was waiting patiently for her prince, attempting not to laugh. Suddenly she heard the clanking of shoes which made her close her eyes, pretending she was in a deep sleep. 

Liam came into the room, wearing a smart blue prince outfit, he saw the princess on the bed. "I have found the princess of Wolverhampton!" He said out loud, sounding like an overly dramatic prince. "After months of looking, I have found the beautiful princess who was put to sleep by the evil witch." Liam went to the bed and sat beside the 'sleeping' girl. "I must awake her with a kiss and then we will live happily ever after." Liam said to himself as he went down and gave Sophia a kiss on the lips, but nothing happened, Sophia still pretended to be asleep. "What is this?" The kiss doesn't wake her up? How could this be?" Liam said to himself, as he suddenly had an idea. "Well then I will have to find another way to wake her up." He said in a darker voice. 

Liam started to kiss her neck and started to go lower on her body. When he got to her chest, he started to undo her dress, showing that Sophia wasn't wearing a bra. "My, my." Liam said to himself. "What a naughty princess, not wearing a bra. Any Pervy man could walk in and have your way with you." Liam slowly took the rest of the dress off as he saw more of Sophia's beautiful body. When he saw her pussy, he touched it softly, making the girl moan. "It seems to be working." Liam said out loud as he started to go a little faster. He could now here his girlfriend whimper while she still had her eyes closed. He suddenly started eating her out, which caused a shock for Sophia, she moaned and moved about as Liam ate her out like a famished man. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Liam. "I have awakening the princess!" He said out loud. "Oh my prince has come to save me." She said then going to Liam. "Now fuck me my prince." 

The couple started kissing each other passionately as both fought for dominance. Sophia ended up bottom laid flat. "Liam, for god sake just fuck, god it's been a while." Sophia groaned. Liam just obeyed his girlfriend and lined himself in her wet pussy, going straight. She moaned out loud as she could feel him inside of her and as he started going at a fast pace. "Oh my god baby you feel so good. Shit." Liam moaned, not sure if he had ever been this quick before. Sophia couldn't hold it in anymore and came, screaming Liam's name. Liam came straight after her.

The couple laid down on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. "Fuck how long was that?" Sophia asked as Liam looked at his watch. "Two minutes." Liam replied making the two laugh. "God is that all? We must've been really desperate." Sophia said. "We didn't even get fully undressed as well." Liam said, realising his shirt was on while Sophia still had half her dress on.

Suddenly Liam got a little quiet. "Erm baby, I'm really sorry about these last few months. I know we haven't spent as much time together as we should." "It's alright Liam. I understand we are both busy. But tonight was amazing, we should do it more often." Liam just agreed as the two just talked for a while, both eventually falling asleep, both feeling content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't love Harry in panties? ;)


End file.
